


Mole Fetish

by MiraRen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied morning sex, M/M, Victor with a K, my selfish desires gotta go somewhere, soft pwp, viktor has a mole fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraRen/pseuds/MiraRen
Summary: Where Viktor has a mole fetish but really it is just a Yuuri Fetish.





	Mole Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk what i'm doing

Morning rays filtered through the curtains that were trying their hardest to keep the new day at bay. Light had already seeped its way through Viktor’s eyelids, coaxing him awake. Most people see their ceiling as the first they see in the morning, but not Viktor. With his eyes still closed, he turns his body towards the source of heat nearby. Slowly, his warm blue eyes open to drink in the sight: Yuuri. 

Before Yuuri had literally danced his way into Viktor’s life, Makkachin was the source of heat by him. As wonderful as seeing his lovely poodle first thing in the morning, nothing could ever beat the pure bliss that comes from seeing Yuuri’s relaxed face. The lines that usually appear around Yuuri’s eyes when he’s squinting are smoothed. The knitted eyebrows that occur when Yuuri is overthinking a jump are nonexistent. Instead, what lay next to him was his beautifully serene Yuuri whose troubles and worries could be forgotten, even if just for a moment. Each time that Viktor had to rouse Yuuri out of his safe haven, Viktor’s heart broke but, how else was Yuuri going to win gold. He wanted to get married every morning when he saw that dribble for drool come from Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Yuuri….” Viktor’s voice was thick after a wonderful night of sleep and amongst other things. He propped himself on one arm to allow his other hand to stroke his Yuuri’s soft black hair. 

“Mmmmm,” Yuuri’s warm body shifts towards Viktor and it took every ounce of willpower to not take him right then and there. Sensing that Yuuri was in no shape or form about to wake up, Viktor took it upon himself to rouse his Sleeping Beauty.

As Viktor sat up, he pulled the heavy comforter off of Yuuri to reveal his neck - his prize. Leaning down, he pressed his lips on the mole on the nape of Yuuri’s neck with a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Сладкая….” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s skin, causing the Japanese skater to slightly squirm. Continuing his onslaught, slithering underneath the warmth of the comforter, Viktor moved his lips southward towards the glorious globes. On Yuuri’s right butt cheek, there was a cute, small mole that Viktor always made sure to greet. 

“Персик.” Yuuri’s hips instinctively lifted themselves to be closer to those familiar lips but Viktor pulled away. However, this only urged Yuuri to resist Viktor’s seduction. Huffing, Viktor nudged Yuuri to turn onto his back so he could resume his mission. Yuuri complied just because the reward was going to be so much greater. Viktor stayed in the same region but lifted his lips just above the tuft of hair that concealed little Yuuri. 

“Милый.” Viktor pressed his lips harder against Yuuri’s pelvis which again made the Japanese man’s hips rise in greeting. Viktor then used his hands to force those tempting hips back down onto the mattress. Yuuri’s eyes slightly cracked open in annoyance but closed again in defiance. Licking his lips, Viktor decided that he was going to win this game that they were playing in the early hours of the morning. Bending Yuuri’s left leg, Viktor brought the knee to his lips and sucked the area around the mole hard enough to leave a bruise. Yuuri’s traitorous lips let out a yelp.

“Красивая.” Viktor smirked against the skin and then licked over the wound that he left behind. However, Yuuri was determined to stay in bed as long as he could and he knew exactly how he was going to be able to achieve this. Sighing after realizing that his piggy was not going be easily woken up, Viktor rest the bruised knee on his right shoulder and leaned in so that Yuuri’s pliant body was bent in half. Holding down a gasp, Yuuri screwed his eyes shut while trying to will his growing erection down. Taking the other leg, Viktor pushed it so that Yuuri’s ankle would be meeting Yuuri’s right ear once again. Finding his prize, Viktor's lips descended upon the last, unscathed mole and, after leaving yet another hickey, his teeth sunk into the firm flesh. 

“Опьяняет…” Yuuri’s mouth finally released a moan and Viktor claimed it for his own. Soon, they had an encore of the night before and, just as they finished, Viktor realized Yuuri’s ploy: they stayed in bed for another three hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Сладкая - Sweet  
> Персик- Peach  
> Милый- Cute  
> Красивая- Beautiful  
> Опьяняет- Intoxiating
> 
> Hi! I don't know Russian so I am so sorry if these are wrong. Just let me know which ones are correct and which ones are not! Also, I do not have a beta so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
